Turnabout of the Golden Witch
by still.looking
Summary: Umineko/AA. What happens when Battler plays Ace Attorney? When Phoenix plays Umineko?


**Turnabout of the Golden Witch**

Crossover. What happens when Battler plays Ace Attorney? If Phoenix plays Umineko?

* * *

It was one of those curiously idle times.

Beato's third game, _Banquet_, had just recently concluded. Battler, tired from the trolling, decided to take a much-needed break.

He could be seen in the tea room, where the chessboard was usually set up. On a normal day, he and Beatrice would have been having a hearty back-and-forth over the pieces' heads. But now, he was curled up in a cushioned chair off to the side, knees to his chest and a black rectangular… thing in his hands. He was poking it with what looked like an equally black pen.

Beatrice came into the room, taking a break from creating the next game. She was smirking nastily, indicating that she was ready for another round of torture.

"Oh, Battleeer~ Want to have some fun?"

Without looking up, he muttered, "Buzz off."

Beatrice puffed out her cheeks angrily. "What did you just say?"

"Not now, Beato," Battler said, turning away from her. "I'm kinda busy."

Beatrice walked over quietly and snatched the rectangle from his hands. Battler dropped the pen and swore.

"What is this?" Beato ran her fingers over the black surface, feeling lightly over its buttons.

"A DS," Battler replied, standing up beside her, to make sure she didn't damage his game. "Ronove got it for me. He said it might help me for, you know, our games."

Beatrice had never seen a DS before. She may have lived a thousand years and seen the best locked rooms in history, but Battler still had more technological experience than her. Seeing her turning it over in her hands, unable to operate it, Battler grinned.

"If you're not gonna use it anyway, not that you know how, might as well give it back to me and get on with your game, you stupid witch."

"Me, not knowing how to use something, when I have lived a thousand years? *cackle*cackle* How immature of you, Battler!"

Battler smirked. _We'll see about that._ "But wait, won't showing you the game defeat the entire purpose of the game helping _me_?"

"The fourth game is almost complete anyway," Beato said, in one of her rare moments of elegance, "so it won't do you much harm."

Battler shrugged.

Thankfully, he had saved his game right before the cross-examination, so it was no harm done when Beatrice opened the menu and started a new game, reluctantly accepting a little of Battler's help as she navigated.

Beatrice sat down on the chair that Battler had been previously sitting on. "Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. Is that him on the silhouette? That's some pretty spiky hair."

Battler's hand subconsciously raised to his own red hair, smoothing it out. Thankfully, Beatrice didn't see. He sat down on the armrest beside her.

_The First Turnabout_…

Virgilia walked down the hallway of the Metaworld, looking for Beatrice. The child had been having a slightly harder time with the next game—Battler now knew how to fight and would not be deterred as simply as before. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

Waking up from her thoughts, she found herself near the tea room. Light voices were heard, with an occasional drop of snark. Virgilia was curious. It was always Battler and Beatrice in there, and such an atmosphere seemed too peaceful. Normally it would be screams of terror and blood everywhere.

But when she peeked inside, she saw Beatrice and Battler seated on one of the chairs off to the side, she on the chair and he on the armrest. They were laughing—think about that: Battler and Beato, laughing!—at some black rectangle that Beatrice was holding.

_Ah_, Virigilia thought, _that must be the DS that Ronove mentioned about getting for Battler_. _And he was right all along—that child likes it too._

"His hair was totally fake!"

"Wha—at? You didn't get that? I saw that from the first time he appeared on the witness stand! *cackle*cackle* Incompetent fool!"

They both fell silent as a tinny noise sounded.

"Ah, it's a save point," Battler said.

"It says I have to overwrite your game." Beatrice took one look at Battler's killer eyes before she said, "Alright, I'll let you have this game. But only because you've gotten farther, and because this was meant for you, after all. But—" she waved her golden pipe, and Ronove appeared in a flurry of butterflies. "—I require my own… er, DS."

"Certainly, Milady," Ronove said. He clapped, and where his hands parted, a golden DS appeared. For the sole purpose of dropping snark, he added, "I never thought you would like something that I opted for Battler-sama to use _against_ you…"

Beatrice ignored him and said happily, "Ah~h, the color is perfect!"

"As is fitting for the Golden Witch, Milady."

Battler took his DS as Beatrice grabbed hers from Ronove. She looked at it from all angles, then turned it on. The game appeared—Ronove had already loaded the cartridge.

"I'll race you to the end of the game, Battler! Hahahahahhahahaha!"

Ronove and Virgilia left the room, leaving the two with their new toys, the air filled with bleeps and _Objection!_s. They looked at each other with amusement.

"They have four more games to complete after that one. … and there's a game in progress too. This is gonna take a while."

"Then again, this is the Metaworld." Virgilia turned away. "Time hardly matters."

* * *

Okay, so that's it for this chapter! :D I plan to write many, many, many more of these. Expect more chapters to come, but also incredibly irregular updates. This is my first time writing a crossover, and so far, it's been fun. Oh, this'll be good~

*By the way, I'm very vague on time. I know they didn't have DSs during the era of the Rokkenjima Mass Murder, but bear with me, aryt. :D


End file.
